Hey Ryeko
by Little Larrka Wolf
Summary: "It's been one year, since you were taken from me. I remember your name, and I swear, I'll always love you." Calista, a draenie hunter whose heart is full of sorrow heads home to say goodbye to her beloved Ryeko, a night elf druid that had stolen her heart, and whose life was stolen a few years later.


This is a dedication to my best friend Taylor that passed away a year ago, this past November. I'm sorry it the grimmer and such is a bit sloppy, as it's still hard to think of him as gone from the world. This is a story of our WoW characters, that he had gotten me into the game. The song is Lucy by Skillet, and it seems rather fitting. I do not own anything but the plot and the characters. Calista © LarrkaWolf Ryeko © Taylor, World of Warcraft © Blizzard Entertainment and lastly the Lyrics to Lucy © Skillet

Hey Ryeko

by LarrkaWolf

_Hey Ryeko, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

Calista looked out from the balcony attached to the house she shared with Shaylith. Tears fall from the draenie hunter's eyes and she trembles trying to hold herself together. Today was the aniversairy of the day her beloved Ryeko had passed away. Today, she would go and visit where the druids had burried his body so that he may return to the night elf goddes, Elune. Nyx, her faithful companion that she had raised from a cub looked up at her mistress with soft sad glowing blue eyes. The sprit cat had been fond of the one they were going to visit. Taking a deep shaky breath, Calista turned around and grabbed the boquet of Tiger Lillies that she had gatherd from Sholdazar Basin, one of his favoirte haunts. Biting her lip, she makes her way down the ramp to where Shaylith and Icefang were waiting. Today, the trio of hunters were in dress cloths instead of the usual armor they wore while adventuring. Calista's hair was pulled into a pretty updo instead of her usual ponytail and she was in a deep purple dress that Ryeko had bought here on their first aniverasry. "Without a word, the three slowly filed out the door, and walked over to a little enclave just near the Howling Oak. Not many ever noticed the place, mostly because they weren't looking for it. A lone maker stood a silent vigil in the sad shadows. A wooden cross made from the bark of the ancient tree Tedrisil itself. The cross was carvered with draenie markings to symbolize the bond between the druid and the hunter. Slowly she kneeled and brushed aside the fallen leaves and sets the lillies on the ground her head hung as the tears flow freely.

_[Chorus:],  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold him  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold him  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Calista would give anything to seer him once more. Her body shook as the greif sunk in fully as she sobs. Shaylith and Icefang looked at their friend their hearts breaking. They to left flowers on the gave then the two of them slowly backed away, Calista needed the space and the time to grieve, as she had not had the time to.

"Where did I go so wrong Ry? When did I fail to see that you were sick? Why why did I have to take the assigenment to go to pandaria when I knew, I knew that you were not in any shape to try and save the world?" Calista trembles as the sobs get louder. It had been a year, and since then she and some others had managed to save pandaria from Garosh, and found Anduin, the human King's son. But at the loss of her beloved druid. While they were in Pandaria, Ryeko had started feeling ill. Ivypaw, his Cenarian Cirlcle parthner had voiced her concerns about his failing heath but he and Calista both brushed off to stress. The group had gotten into a tangle with some hunters from the horde with a couple of warriors and a rouge. Ryeko jumped in front of Calista to save her from a nasty arrow covered with poison. However, the arrow peirce his heart, and betweeen the posion and the disease that had arleady taken over his body, the healers couldn't save him. Calista blamed herself every single day for his death, and had only just begun to heal from the wound losing him left.

"They keep telling m, that it will be okay, that life goes on. No one understands what its like losing their best friend that was their lover, their life-mate. It's my fault you're gone and I'm doing my best to eleimate every horde I see in my way to make them pay for the pain they have caused. I wish you were here, I wish with everything that I am, that I could make up for losing you, that I should have taken the arrow, not you."

_Hey Ryeko remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Two more years passed and every year, she took the time to go back home to pay her respects to the lost souls of the ever constant war. Never once did she not visit the little grove beside the Howling Oak. The druid that was there ment to much to her. People would often notice the haunting almost lost look in her eyes. Most assumed it was just stress of being in charge. Others just simply to "get over it, things happen". Those usually were met with the glare of a very pissed off hunter, and a warning growl from her spirit cat comipanion. Few were ever stupid enough to keep pushing the isuses. Just saying his name gave her chills instead of closure. Every year on his birthday she would find a bottle of some kind of alchol and raise a shot to his name. She would do things over if she could, but she realized that she just had to try and move on. She would seem him soon enough, when the Light finally came to take her.

"I can't make up for the lost time, or the fact that you are gone. I wish that you were in my arms every single night when I lay down to sleep. I know that you would be proud of where life has taken me. General of the Alliance and all that crap. I swear to you, I will find a way to make amends with the shadows of the past. I would do things different if I could, but unfortunatly, I can't turn back time."

__

_Hey Ryeko, I remember your name_


End file.
